katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Witness
Witness è il quinto album in studio della cantante statunitense Katy Perry, pubblicato il 9 Giugno 2017 dalla Capitol Records. Promozione Nel febbraio 2017 Spotify ha annunciato che avrebbe inaugurato una campagna per promuovere l'album fino alla pubblicazione di quest'ultimo, iniziando con il lancio del primo singolo "Chained to the Rhythm", che ha visto la partecipazione vocale di Skip Marley. Tre mesi più tardi, YouTube ha annunciato la pubblicazione di uno speciale in diretta per l'album, intitolato Katy Perry Live Special, il giorno prima della pubblicazione, durante il quale il pubblico sarà condotto «all'interno del mondo di Katy Perry». Il 28 Aprile è stato pubblicato come secondo singolo "Bon Appétit", realizzato insieme al gruppo rap Migos. Il 14 maggio Katy ha postato sul suo account Twitter l'anteprima di un ulteriore brano, l'omonimo "Witness ", e un primo piano del suo occhio; Il giorno seguente ha annunciato il titolo dell'album e la data di pubblicazione, oltre al lancio del Witness: The Tour , con le date programmate per il Nord America tra settembre 2017 e febbraio 2018.Il 19 Maggio è stato pubblicato come terzo singolo "Swish Swish ", inciso in collaborazione con la rapper Nicki Minaj . Produzione Nel Febbraio 2016 Katy Perry, in un'intervista concessa al The New York Times, ha rivelato di essere in una «fase di ricerca e sviluppo» di un nuovo album. Decise tuttavia poi di prendersi una pausa per dare «riposo alla sua salute mentale», per poi riprendere il processo di composizione dei brani nel successivo mese di Giugno. Katy si è detta «rinfrescata» in seguito alla pausa e ha rivelato di avere più di quaranta brani «in lavorazione» prima della fine dell'anno e che avrebbe scelto personalmente, tra questi, quelli da inserire nel suo prossimo album. In Agosto la cantante ha dichiarato inoltre di aspirare a creare materiale «che connetta, immedesimi ed ispiri», aggiungendo in un'intervista con Ryan Seacrest di non avere alcuna fretta nel realizzare il suo quinto album: «Mi sto solo divertendo molto e sto sperimentando e provando diversi produttori, diversi collaboratori e diversi stili.» Nel Febbraio 2017, Katy ammise che l'album sarebbe stato «definitivamente una nuova era» per lei e «un'era di pop determinato» di cui è molto fiera. A inizio Maggio la cantante ha rivelato ad Entertainment Weekly che l'album sarebbe stato composto da 15 tracce e ha descritto l'album come «divertente e dance, oscuro e luminoso». L'album è stato poi pubblicato con 17 tracce nell'edizione deluxe. Copertina Parlando a proposito del concetto espresso dalla copertina dell'album, Katy ha detto «La musica mi ha permesso di viaggiare e ciò ha rieducato la mia mente e ha cambiato la mia prospettiva su tante cose, perciò la mia istruzione e la mia coscienza derivano dalla mia voce, ed è così che io vedo. È così che assisto a voi ed è così che voi assistete a me ed è per questo che l'occhio è nella bocca». Durante un'intervista con Jimmy Fallon, Katy ha riferito che la copertina non era un disegno, ma una foto. Accoglienza Witness ha ricevuto recensioni miste da parte della critica specializzata. Wren Graves di Consequence of Sound ha indicato "Swish Swish" , "Power " e "Déjà Vu " come i brani fondamentali dell'album, mentre i restanti brani sono stati definiti dei semplici «riempitivi»; Graves ha inoltre aggiunto scrivendo che la mancanza di coesione facesse sì che questo album di Katy Perry forse di minor valore rispetto agli altri.Kevin O'Donnell di Entertainment Weekly ha scritto che la cantante risulta «riflessiva, ansiosa e battagliera» all'interno dell'album e ha elogiato i brani "Déjà Vu" e "Swish Swish"- Maeve McDermott di USA Today ha definito Witness un album «coerente dal punto di vista sonoro» e «personale» a dispetto della campagna politicizzante di cui era stato oggetto. Hannah J. Davies di The Guardian ha scritto che Katy Perry «ha ancora orecchio per melodie che si radicano rapidamente nella coscienza collettiva», lodando "Swish Swish"(definendola «una bomba a base house con un'atmosfera irresistibile»), ma criticando il resto dell'album, riportando che «le sentite ballate della Perry non brillano in tutta questa stravaganza».Leonie Cooper del New Musical Express ha lodato l'album per i suoi «importanti messaggi sull'autonomia femminile rivolti ai giovani ascoltatori, che passano meglio gridati che sussurrati».Mike Wass di Idolator ha invece ritenuto che Witness non facesse prova di «introspezione né maturità», ma ha definito "Miss You More " «il perno emotivo dell'album» e «uno di quegli inni brutalmente onesti per cui Katy non riceve sufficiente attenzione». Wass concluse scrivendo: «''Witness'' è eccessivamente ambizioso e senz'altro contiene un paio di canzoni di troppo, ma raramente si trovano esperimenti dance pop più gradevoli di questo». Christopher R. Weingarten di Rolling Stone ha accostato l'album ai lavori di Halsey e Camila Cabello, aggiungendo che la voce di Katy era «inghiottita da effetti speciali e riverberi». Sal Cinquemani di Slant Magazine, sebbene abbia mostrato apprezzamento per i brani "Hey Hey Hey " e "Power ", ha scritto che all'album «mancano sia i sensazionali hook che avevano portato i precedenti brani della Perry in cima alle classifiche che il focus concettuale e sonoro necessario a dare scopo al suo pop». Stephen Thomas Erlewine di AllMusic etichettò l'album come «ossessivo e vagamente disperato» e «concettualmente un pantano», scrivendo: «[Witness] vanifica qualunque progresso in termini di musica adult contemporary compiuto dalla Perry con Prism ». Neil McCormick di The Daily Telegraph ha giudicato l'album come «ripetitivo nella musiche» e i brani «poco incisivi», criticando inoltre che il talento individuale della cantante è stato messo in secondo piano a favore del gran numero di collaboratori esterni. Andy Gill di The Independent ha criticato i brani prodotti da Max Martin per mancanza di originalità.Mikael Wood del Los Angeles Times ha criticato a sua volta la direzione musicale intrapresa dalla cantante, notando mancanza di incisività nelle tracce e nella voce di Katy Perry. Elesse a migliori brani "Chained to the Rhythm " e "Swish Swish ". "Roulette ", scritta dalla stessa Katy Perry, da Max Martin, Ali Payami , Shellback e Ferras , è stata accolta molto positivamente dalla critica specializzata. Alessandro Buzzella di RnbJunk la definisce come "La mid-tempo più potente del progetto", aggiunge anche "Sicuramente il brano più indicato come prossimo singolo, Roulette ha tutte le caratteristiche per essere una hit: base anni ’80 e martellante, pre-ritornello interessantissimo e ritornello fresco ed orecchiabile. Molto grintosa inoltre l’interpretazione della Perry, che rende meno piatto l’organico del brano. Promosso a pieni voti". Singoli *"Chained to the Rhythm " , scritto con Sia Furler, è stato il primo singolo a venire estratto dall'album il 10 Febbraio 2017. La canzone vede la collaborazione del cantante reggae Skip Marley , nipote del leggendario Bob Marley. Katy scelse di collaborare con Skip dopo aver sentito il suo singolo "Lions ". Il singolo è una canzone di protesta contro la società, definita da Katy come "Incatenata al ritmo", e nei testi si riferisce alle persone come "zombie vuoti". La canzone è anche un modo di protestare contro la politica di Donald Trump , ed è stata scritta proprio a causa della vittoria di Trump negli Stati Uniti, di cui è diventato presidente. Katy aveva infatti supportato fin dal 2016 i democratici con "Rise", ed Hillary Clinton, rivale di Trump. "Chained to the Rhythm" è stato il singolo di più grande successo tra quelli estratti dall'album *"Bon Appétit " è stato lanciato come secondo singolo dall'album il 28 Aprile 2017 e vede la collaborazione del gruppo rap Migos , composto da Quavo , Takeoff ed Offset. Si tratta di una canzone ricca di doppi-sensi sessuali, e cannibalismo, che però "tra le righe" esprime il pensiero di Katy sul fatto che molte persone si sono arricchite su di lei, nella figura retorica di "mangiarla viva" motivo per cui ora lei le divora. Inizialmente la canzone doveva vedere la collaborazione di Ariana Grande , ma poi c'è stato un cambio di rotta. Si è trattato del primo vero e proprio flop di Katy, dovuto al fatto che i fan non hanno apprezzato la collaborazione con i Migos, che avevano anche pronunciato frasi omofobe e razziste, poco tempo dopo l'assegnazione di un premio a Katy per aver difeso i diritti degli omosessuali, dei migranti dal Sud America e degli Islamici. La canzone ha vinto un solo disco di platino in Italia. * "Swish Swish " è stato il terzo singolo a venir estratto dall'album, e vede la collaborazioe di Nicki Minaj . Questo ha diviso i fan: in molti aspettavano una collaborazione tra le due, ma Nicki è una delle cantanti con più "haters" ovvero persone che si oppongono a lei ed alla sua musica, a livello mondiale. Si è trattato del secondo singolo flop di Katy dall'album, anche se ha venduto più di "Bon Appétit" ottenendo tre dischi di platino, tra cui uno negli Stati Uniti. Il titolo della canzone si riferisce ad un gergo della pallacanestro,nel momento in cui si fa punto senza toccare il canestro, ed anche il video è incentrato su questo. Katy ha detto che la canzone è contro il bullismo, ma alla fine ha ammesso che era anche una "diss" contro Taylor Swift , in risposta alla canzone "Bad Blood " della Swift, in cui la cantante accusava Katy di averle rubato il corpo di ballo. *"Hey Hey Hey " è stato il quarto singolo lanciato dall'album, come quarto ed ultimo singolo ufficiale nel Gennaio 2018. Il video è stato pubblicato il 20 Dicembre 2017, con una lettera da parte di Katy Perry, che lo definiva come "regalo ai fan". Katy ha sempre espresso l'idea che la canzone potesse diventare un buon singolo, ma non ha estratto ulteriori singoli, a causa del mezzo-flop di Witness. Katy non ha esibito la canzone dal vivo in tutte le date del Witness:The Tour , probabilmente per il suo messaggio, in parte politico. Inizialmente la canzone è stata estratta come singolo promozionale. Singoli Promozionali *"Chained to the Rhythm (BoatMix) " è stato il terzo remix ufficiale di "Chained to the Rhytm" lanciato come singolo promozionale il 21 Marzo 2017. La canzone vede la collaborazione del rapper Lil Yachty al posto di Skip Marley. La canzone non è inserita nell'album. " *"Save as Draft " è arrivato fino alla posizione numero 14 su Billboard negli Stati Uniti. La canzone parla di uno scambio di e-mail tra Katy Perry e John Mayer , il suo ex. Dopo che si sono lasciati, lei vorrebbe inviargli un messaggio, ma non lo fa e lo "salva come bozza", appunto "save as draft".La canzone è stata inviata alle radio il 26 Giugno 2017, ed ha avuto grandi passaggi radiofonici, ma ha venduto poco. Katy ha esibito la canzone dal vivo durante le prime date del tour, ma dopo il suo fidanzamento con Orlando Bloom l'ha rimossa, ritenendola "priva di significato" per lei. *"Roulette " era una delle canzoni più indicate per diventare singolo dall'album, ma non è avvenuto. Tuttavia, la canzone, è arrivata al primo posto tra le canzoni più ascoltate tra gli emittenti radiofonici in Russia ed ha avuto buoni risultati in tutta l'Europa dell'est. Katy ha fatto pubblicare un remix della canzone, ma non l'ha rilasciata come singolo, con grande delusione dei fan. Altre promozioni *"Witness " , canzone che da titolo all'album, era stata registrata nel 2015, e la demo originale divenne virale. In seguito Katy pubblicò l'audio della canzone ufficiale, differente dalla demo, ma NON come singolo. Katy ha esibito live la canzone in alcune occasioni, mentre è diventata solo una piccola introduzione nel tour di promozione dell'album, cantata per pochi secondi. Katy ha anche pubblicato una versione differente della canzone con Riley Biederer . *"Déjà Vu " è una canzone tratta dall'album. Katy ha girato un video per la canzone, al fine di promuovere un servizio fotografico su W Magazine. * "Pendulum " è una canzone che per Katy è un po' un ritorno al passato, con cori gospel. La cantante ha collaborato con circa 20 cantanti e coristi professionisti per registrare il brano. Ha inserito la canzone nel Witness:The Tour a partire da Maggio 2018. Durante l'esibizione live, Katy è situata in piedi sopra un gigantesco pendolo sospeso per aria. *"Into Me You See " doveva essere inizialmente rilasciata come singolo promozionale, ma la casa discografica preferì "Save as Draft ". Katy disse che la canzone le piaceva molto, ed il titolo, detto velocemente ricorda la parola "Intimacy". La canzone è stata confermata come ultima traccia dell'album già prima della sua uscita. Fu la prima canzone di cui Katy pubblicò l'audio su YouTube tra le traccie dell'album, dopo i primi tre singoli (" Chained to the Rhythm ", "Bon Appétit " e "Swish Swish ") e "Witness ". Katy ha cantato la canzone in alcune tappe del tour, tra cui quella di Bologna, Tokyo, in Australia ed in altre date, oltre che a Rock in Rio 2018. Talvolta la usava per sostituire "Unconditionally", talvolta le cantava entrambe (come a Bologna). Tracce *Witness – 4:10 (Katy Perry, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Ali Payami) *Hey Hey Hey – 3:34 (Katy Perry, Max Martin, Sia Furler, Ali Payami, Sarah Hudson) *Roulette – 3:18 (Katy Perry, Max Martin, Shellback, Ali Payami, Ferras Alqaisi) *Swish Swish (feat. Nicki Minaj) – 4:02 (Katy Perry, Duke Dumont, Sarah Hudson, PJ "Promnite" Sledge, Onika Maraj, Britanny Hazzard) – contiene elementi di I Get Deep di Roland Clark e di Star 69 di Fatboy Slim *Déjà Vu – 3:17 (Katy Perry, Hayden James, Ferras Alqaisi, Thomas Stell) *Power – 3:46 (Katy Perry, Jack Garratt, William Robinson) – contiene elementi di Being with You di William Robinson *Mind Maze – 4:08 (Katy Perry, Sarah Hudson, Corin Roddick, Megan James) *Miss You More – 3:54 (Katy Perry, Sarah Hudson, Corin Roddick, Megan James) *Chained to the Rhythm (feat. Skip Marley ) – 3:57 (Katy Perry, Max Martin, Sia Furler, Ali Payami, Skip Marley) *Tsunami – 3:23 (Katy Perry, Michael Williams, Marcus Bell, Sarah Hudson, Mia Moretti) *Bon Appétit (feat. Migos) – 3:47 (Katy Perry, Max Martin, Shellback, Oscar Holter, Ferras Alqaisi, Quavious Marshall, Kiari Cephus, Kirsnick Ball) *Bigger Than Me – 4:00 (Katy Perry, Sarah Hudson, Corin Roddick, Megan James) *Save as Draft – 3:48 (Katy Perry, Noonie Bao, Dijon McFarlane, Nicolas Audino, Lewis Hughes, Elof Loelv) *Pendulum – 4:00 (Katy Perry, Jeff Bhasker, Sarah Hudson *Into Me You See – 4:24 (Katy Perry, Joe Goddard, Alexis Taylor, Ferras Alqaisi) Edizione Deluxe *Dance With The Devil – 3:49 (Katy Perry, Felix Snow, Sarah Hudson) *Act My Age – 3:42 (Katy Perry, Tinashe Fazakerley, Mark Crew, Sarah Hudson) Edizione Deluxe Giapponese-DVD *Chained to the Rhythm (Music Video) (Katy Perry, Max Martin, Sia Furler, Ali Payami, Skip Marley) *The Making of "Chained to the Rhythm" Music Video (Parts 1 & 2) (Katy Perry, Max Martin, Sia Furler, Ali Payami, Skip Marley) Successo Commerciale La canzone ha vinto un disco d'argento nel Regno Unito (oltre 60.000 copie vendute), quattro dischi d'oro, uno in Australia (oltre 35.000 copie vendute) uno in Austria (7.500 copie vendute) uno in Francia (oltre 50.000 copie vendute) uno nei Paesi Bassi (oltre 25.000 copie vendute) ed un disco di platino in Canada (oltre 80.000 copie vendute). Non appena uscito l'album debuttò alla numero 1° negli Stati Uniti, con quasi 170.000 copie vendute, ma poi scese bruscamente. A Gennaio 2018, Witness aveva venduto 840.000 copie in tutto il mondo. Categoria:Album di Katy Perry